Gaara's Secretaryoneshot
by xxgaaraslover30xx
Summary: this is my first lemon and story so please be nice ...so gaaras in love with his secratary named Yuuki what happens when she feels the same? READ AND FIND OUT!


**Hello and welcome to my first fan fiction story! LOL**

**Well as u can tell it's a Gaara/OC story **

**Read and enjoy!**

**WARNING!!! THIS IS A LEMON!!!**

**(I do not own any of the characters sadly) (except for Yuuki T.T)**

Normal

"talking"

_Thoughts_

(normal POV)

Gaara grinned to himself as he signed the last paper on his unorganized desk.

"Finally!" he said.

Quickly he gathered his stuff and made his way towards the door. He opened it 2 revel his secretary, Yuuki.

Yuuki and Gaara had known each other for sometime.

Gaaras gaze lowered to her well curved body.

Shes wearing a low cut black tank top and a black skirt that shows off here long silky legs. Yuuki has a tattoo of the love kanji on her right shoulder that the shirt shows off. **(me: awkward ne? ^^)**

(Yuukis POV)

_\Todays the day I tell him! I mean Iv loved him from the first time I met him. That's it just march your ass in there and tell him how u feel!_

I made my way to the door leading to Gaara's office.

"oh hello Gaara-san" I said as the door was pulled open.

"hello Yuuki and how many times do I have to tell u just call me Gaara." He said with a little bit of seduction to it.

"oh sorry Gaara I forgot again." I said. _OMG I cant believe I just did that!_

(Gaaras POV)

_Yuuki looks so cute when she blushes. WAIT WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?! God I gotta stop this every time I see her!_

"well Gaara I wanted to tell u sumthing" she said in the sweetest voice._ DAMMIT! I did it again!_

"ok then tell me" I said

"o..ok….umm..well I uh..well iv loved u ever since we first met and I know it doesn't mean a lot coming from me but…" she was cut off by my lips.

Then I pulled back.

"um..sorry about.." I didn't get to finish Yuuki had kissed me with more passion than I thought she could ever show me.

I wasted no time in asking her for permission to enter her mouth.

(normal POV)

Gaara and Yuuki kissed till they came back for air.

Then Gaara started to make a trail of kisses to her neck and suck on it leaving a hickey.

Yuuki started to moan and Gaara slid his hands under her shirt and took it off.

He slowly made his way to his desk where he laid her on top of it. He slowly crawled so he was hovering over her. She was panting lightly.

Gaara made his way down to her breast and sucked lightly on the fabric of her bra. Soon Yuuki began 2 writhe underneath Gaara.

"Gaara o god don't stop!"

He took off her bra and started to lick her nipple while massaging the other with his hand. Yuuki moaned from the pleasure he was giving her. Then she felt a tingling sensation between her legs.

Gaara had moved on to the other nipple and was causing his same pleasure as before. He started to kiss his way down to her pants and pulled them down with his teeth and reveled that she wasn't wearing underwear.

He looked up at her, "kinky" and she blushed a million shades of red. "oh just shut up!" she said .

And he lowered his head. And slowly licked at her wet folds. She opened her mouth in a silent moan.

Gaara decided this wasn't enough and plunged his tongue within her opening. Yuuki screamed out in pure ecstasy. This was the reaction he wanted. Then pushed a finger in to her wet opening and pumped it in and out.

Finally Yuuki came while screaming Gaaras name 2 the heavens. He licked up every bit of her cum. He loved her taste.

Quickly Gaara took off his clothes as Yuuki stared at his size and positioned himself at her hole and looked up at her as if 2 ask permission. She shook her said in a yes. And he thrusted into her in one swift movement and stayed still so she could adjust to his size.

Soon enough she gave him the go ahead and Gaara started to thrust slowly in and out and finally went faster and faster. Yuuki was encouraging him with all her moaning and screaming to go faster.

Gaara was pounding into her and could feel his orgasm coming. Yuuki screamed as she came. He felt her walls clamp down on his member as if milking him and after one final thrust he came inside her.

He slowly pulled out of her and layed down beside her a whispered "I love you to, always have and always will until I die I promise"

They both slowly drifted of into a peaceful sleep in each others arms.

**Me: awww**

**Gaara: WTF?!?**

**Me: HOLY SHIT!! Gaara! **

**Gaara:what?**

**Me: oh nothing ;) could u look that way for me?**

**Gaara: ok?*looks and gets knocked out and dragged away into a dark room by me ^^***

**Me: c ya! hehe me and Gaara r gona have sum fun ^^**

**REVIEW PWEASE?**


End file.
